The invention relates to a cereal mill for household use. It relates, more particularly, to such a mill wherein a stationary millstone is held in a housing and a rotatable shaft, located in that housing, supports a rotating millstone adjacent to the stationary one, with a drive for the shaft and means for adjusting the relative elevation of the stationary millstone with respect to the rotating one.
A cereal mill corresponding to the aforementioned description is disclosed in German Design Pat. No. 1,996,150; such devices of the prior do not, however, correspond to the requirements of the present day, including the provision of electrical drives, which are not readily incorporated in such prior art devices. Furthermore, the fineness of the milled flour can only be controlled very inaccurately in the device of the prior art, since the adjustment therefor requires the axial relocation of the shaft carrying the rotating millstone by means of jamnuts engaged on that shaft.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the invention to teach the construction of a compact cereal mill, particularly adapted to household use, wherein the fineness of the milled flour is easily adjusted and the wear of the millstones simply compensated for.